Eislonien
Eislonien thumb|Eisloniens banner Hovedstad Eislon Største by Eislon Regent Aencar Keladon Befolkning Elvere Officielt sprog Eislonsk Officiel religion Den elviske panteon Regeringsform Konstitutionelt monarki Valuta Naturalier Skytsgud Sissianna Længst mod øst på Nirahams plade ligger elvernes mægtige rige Eislonien. Det er her, at størstedelen af Nirahams elviske befolkning bor, skønt også Santillia og Den Gamle Verdensskov rummer sin del af Sissiannas folkefærd. Eislonien består først og fremmest af skov, selvom der findes både enorme enge og søer langs landets grænser og midt i dets hjerte. Disse skove er hellige, og elverne beskytter dem nidkært imod overgreb. Derfor er Eisloniens grænse forsvaret af tusindvis af bueskytter og sværdkæmpere, skønt man ikke umiddelbart kan se det på afstand. De elviske spejdere gemmer sig mellem skovens løv og i træernes skygge, men de er altid parat til at sende uvelkomne gæster bort fra deres land. Elvernes højkonge Aencar Keladon er netop død, dræbt af sortelviske snigmordere, i ly af krigens kaos. Dette tab har forvoldt meget sorg, både i Eislonien og Santillia. Aencar var højelver, og regerede sit folk med mild og retfærdig hånd i flere hundrede år. Under sig har højkongen adskillige fyrster og fyrstinder, som styrer forskellige dele af Eislonien. Den almene elver lægger dog sjældent mærke til regenternes foretagender, for elverne er et frit folk, hvis love er deres egen samvittighed og kun få dekreter nedsat af Højrådet. Først og fremmest når det kommer til politik, tjener fyrsterne og fyrstinderne deres folk, for elverne er et vist og ældgammelt folk, der har fulgt alle overfladens andre skabningers udvikling nøje i tidens løb. Det elviske Højråd har hovedsæde i magertårnet Cristaliana i byen Vetas. Det består af ni medlemmer af fra forskellige familier, samt ærkemageren kendt som Den Vise, som i sin tid stiftede Rådet. Det er dette råd som fastsætter Eisloniens politiske agenda, landets love og som holder den primære kontakt til de øvrige riger på Niraham. Elverfolket er kendt for at være mestre i magiens kunst, og dette er den pureste sandhed. Kraftvogterne, de elviske troldmænd som residerer i Cristaliana, er kendt vidt og bredt for deres dygtighed indenfor magi, samt for deres forunderlige evne til at kaste besværgelser iført metalrustning. Dette er en evne, som kun de færreste af menneskenes troldmænd besidder. Det er både på grund af de elviske krigeres færdigheder med våben og de elviske troldmænds kendskab til magi, at Eislonien slipper for angreb af noget andet folkefærd end sortblodsvæsenerne. For selvom elverne helst undgår krig, så ville de givetvis vinde enhver kamp mod noget menneskeligt rige. Eislonien har ingen stærke alliancer med noget andet land, men de har heller intet fjendskab med nogen af menneskenes folkeslag. De hverken angriber eller forsvarer sig imod menneskene, guden Arams børn, for elverne har ikke behov for mere land og menneskene tør ikke angribe den store elviske nation, på trods af de enorme rigdomme som elverne besidder. Til gengæld har elverne en mægtig arvefjende, med hvilken de aldrig kan slutte fred. Lige siden sortblodsvæsenerne først blev skabt, har de forsøgt at udslette den elviske race, og lige så længe har elverne kæmpet for at undertrykke den ondskab som lever i Fanabinas børn. Før menneskeracen blev skabt, skyllede en krig ind over Niraham der var så ødelæggende, at store dele af den skov, som indtil da havde dækket pladen, blev brændt ned til grunden, at floder blev gjort røde af blod, og at elvernes smerteskrig aldrig stilnedes. Først ved gudernes indgriben endte kampen, men krigen er fortsat. Sortelverne er elvernes svorne fjender, og det eneste folkefærd som elverne aldrig vil kunne tilgive for deres ondskab. De to folks fejde fortsætter den dag i dag, mange tusinde år efter fjendernes første møde. Menneskene kommer elverne dog for det meste godt ud af, selvom det har holdt hårdt for det elviske folk at lære Arams børn at respektere naturen. Der udbryder stadig fra tid til anden stridigheder imellem de to folk, men overordnet kommer elverne og menneskene godt ud af det med hinanden. Det sker endda jævnligt, at handelsmænd eller gejstlige af de elviske guder får lov til at betræde Eisloniens jord, om end deres færden i elvernes rige bliver kontrolleret nøje. Beskrivelserne af elvernes smukke byer er nået ud overalt på Niraham, men det er de færreste ikke-elvere som nogensinde får dem at se. Alligevel fortælles der mange historier om elvernes stæder som er bygget af marmor, guld og rosenkvarts, om deres templer der funkler som stjernernes selv, og om de myriader af farvestrålende planter der blomstrer op ad husmurene, på tagene og langs de hvide veje i Eislon, Eisloniens hovedstad eller i tempelbyen Vetas. Handelsbyen Eitoskia er den eneste stad som mennesker har lov til at besøge for at drive forretning, for elverne er et selvforsynende folkefærd. Dog holder de meget af smukke ting og resten af verdens vidundere, så de handler gerne med de øvrige racer. Elvernes primære formål på Niraham er stadig at beskytte de resterende skove og at værne om naturen og freden. Især Santillia er under nøje opsyn, for den engang så enorme skov er nu ganske lille i forhold til sin forhenværende størrelse, og de hellige træer bliver værnet om af både almene elvere og medlemmer af den aggressive orden Skovens Vogtere, hvis evner med buer og magi er velkendt af mange.